The Adventures of Love
by Linda Albert
Summary: Love, a beautiful kind girl joins the story and falls in love with Jesse, what happens?
1. The begininng

_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

The sun shined peacefully on an island, a huge beatiful island which most of it's land was taken by a huge building which was famous for it's name: Duel Academy.

In that academy, were the most famous and the most powerful duelists, who went to that academy especially to become even more powerful, but only those who are destinied to were going to get to their goal, which most of the academy's duelists couldn't get.

Those duelists, unlike most of the other duelists, didn't care for the winning in duels, all they cared for is having a fun duel, but did they always have the fun they looked for?

Jaden was simply sleeping on his bed, when he could feel the sun rising on his eyes, he woke up.

Beside him was his best friend, Winged- Kuriboh, the fury monster who was given to Jaden Yuki by the king of duelists and the king of games: Yugi Moto.

"Hey, good morning Winged- Kuriboh!", Jaden said as he stood up. "Ha ha, today I really feel like dueling someone! With me, winged- kuriboh?", Jaden said excitedly.

"Kury, kury", Winged- Kuriboh talked, as he couldn't speak humans' languages, only Jaden and those who are gifted to see monsters' spirits could understand him.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in", Jaden said, surprised that someone would visit him at such a time.

"Hey, Jai", Love said as she entered the room, she used to call him "Jai" as a shortcut of "Jaden".

"Uh, hey Love!"

"So, are you going to the opening ceremony today?"

"The opening ceremony?! Is it today?"

"Ugh, don't tell me you forgot! Of course it is today, are you coming?"

"Uh, of course! When will it begin?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Huh?"

"Oh no, you forgot again, well it is going to begin after about two hours from now."

"Oh, so there is still some time."

"Yup, I'll probably go and have some rest on the top of the Academy, I spent most of the night training, you see."

"Cool, just make sure I don't beat you next time I duel you!"

"Ha ha, very funny", Love said as she left.

_Why...why did you leave me, sister? Is that the love you promised me with...?_

_"Uh, who are you!"_

_I am your lost part...how could you leave me...how..._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_Why should I...? You promised to be with me forever...I can't leave you...neither can you..._

_"Ahhhh!!"_

"Ah!", Love screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked beside her, and found her dear friend, Happy Lover.

"Happy Lover? Is that you who woke me up?", Love said as she sat down on the floor.

"Aa aa", Happy Lover said.

"Ah, that nightmare...what could it mean...?", then as she spoke she could see a small something like an animal approaching her, it looked like a squirrel but it was purple and it had red eyes and a red glowing ball at the end of it's tail.

"Huh? What's that?", she said as the squirrel- like thing approached her.

"Hey Ruby!", she could hear a male voice, and then, the squirrel- like thing ran to a blue haired looking cute boy.

Love quickly stood up and walked to the blue haired boy.

"Hi there!", she said as she went to the boy.

"Oh, hi! Sorry if I disturbed you by coming here, but I was looking for Ruby."

"So it's name is Ruby? What is it?"

"It's a legendary monster, called Ruby Curbancle."

"Wow...wait, so that means you can see monsters' spirits!"

"Yup, and from seeing Happy Lover on your shoulders, I can say you can too."

"Well...that's right...so I didn't see you here before, are you new here?"

"Well, you can say so..."

"Ugh! The opening ceremony! Uh, sorry but I really have to go now, see you later!", Love said as she ran with Happy Lover to the opening ceremony.


	2. The opening ceremony

_**Chapter 2: The opening ceremony **_

_At the opening ceremony..._

Love entered the hall, and seeing Jaden and the others beside each other, she sat beside them.

"Hi guys.", she said as she sat down.

"Hey Love, what made you come late?", Jaden said, he was the one just beside her.

"I fell asleep at the top of the Academy, and saw that nightmare...then I met a boy who kinda made me forget about the opening ceremony."

"Well, at least the opening ceremony is about to begin.", Alexis said as Principal Shiper and Crowler entered the hall.

"Good morning, all. As you all know, a new year has begun, and through our past years, I could see how powerful you will getting by time. Now this year, I have a great thinking for you all, Duel Academy has many parts all over the world, all full of talented duelists, so our Academy has decided to collect the best duelists from those Academies to here so that you all learn from them.", Principal Shiper began.

"Wow, great! So these guys are really coming here?!", Jaden said excitedly.

"So not to let everything long, I will begin introducing them now, beginning with: Axel Barody from West Academy!", Prinicpal Shiper said as a black colored skin boy entered.

He looked weird but tough, and he had a duel disk that looked like a gun.

"And from East Academy: Adrian Gecko!", a red haired boy entered, he had a big necklace around his neck and he looked like coming from the stone age.

"From South Academy: Jim Cook Crocodile!", a coyboy looking boy entered, he had a crocodile on his back, and a bandage on one of his eyes.

"Last but not latest from North Academy: Jesse Andersen!", but nobody entered.

"Jesse Andersen...?", Prinicipal Shiper said, he was confused.

"Jesse Andersen? The legendary duelist?", Chaz asked.

"Huh? Do you know that person, Chaz?", Love asked him.

"It is said that he is the one who has the crystal beasts."

"Crystal beasts? What are these?", Sirus asked.

"Once the Roman tried to collect seven crystals and use them to make a tablet, but while the crystals were on their journey on a ship to Roma, it sank and the crystals were lost at the sea."

"So? What happened after that?"

"When Pegasus found those crystals, he made seven monsters of the seven crystals, but he didn't sell them, instead he gave the crystals to a boy who won a toarnament, who was called Jesse Andersen."

"So that boy has legendary cards?! Wow! I would like to duel him soon!", Jaden said as soon as Chaz continued his sentence.

"Not until he comes.", Tyranno replied.

Suddenly, the door of the hall opened and the blue haired boy appeared, looking tired and trying to get his breathes.

"Ha! I think I got lost! This school is much bigger than ours!", he said as he started coming down the stairs.

_"I can't miss that voice."_

Love quickly stood up and said to the blue haired boy: "Oh hey!"

"Hey, it's you! Is the opening ceremony here?", the blue haired guy asked.

"Yup, by the way, did you meet a guy named Jesse Andersen somewhere around?"

"Jesse? He he, sure I did."

"Really? Do you know where is he?"

"Ha ha, yup."

"Really? Where?"

"The holy you are looking at! I am Jesse."

"Ah...", Prinicipal Shiper said in surprise.

"I am sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself before.", Jesse said rubbing the back of his head.

Love smiled and simply said: "That's ok, it happens to me sometimes!"

"So let me introduce him propebly, from North Academy: Jesse Andersen!", Principal Shiper said as Jesse jumped over to the other visitors.

"And so, to end this ceremony, we have decided to choose one of the new visitors to duel one of our students! And those will be...Jesse Andersen vs...", Principal Shiper said.

_"Please be me..."_

"...Love Duncan!"

_"Yay! It's me!"_

Love quickly ran to the others.

_"Whoa, great, I get to duel her the first.", _Jesse thought happily.

_After an hour..._

"Ready to duel?", Love asked Jesse as they stood in front of each other on the duel playground.

"Of course! Be ready to see my power!", Jesse said as he opened his duel disk.

"Bring it!", Love said as she opened her duel disk.

"Let the game begin!", Jesse said excitedly as he drew his 5 cards.

"_Where did I hear this before...?"_

"Let's duel!", both said.


	3. The first duel

_**Chapter 3: The first duel**_

"Ladies first!", Love said and drew her first card." I summon my Harpie Lady in Attack Mode! And put two cards face down!", Love said as she did her moves. "And I would call it a turn!"

"My move!", Jesse said as he drew his card. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

"_Wow...it's beautiful...", _Love thought as she saw his monster.

"Now I activate Crystal Power! When this card is activated, all the monsters are destroyed except crystal beasts!"

"Oh no!"

"So say goodbye to your Harpie Lady!"

"Ha! Not that fast! Activate my trap! Magic Drain!"

"Huh? What does that do?!"

"If you activated a magic card, you will have to discard a magic card from your hand, but if you don't have a one, your magic card will be deactivated!"

"Grrr...I send the spell Crystal Draw to the graveyard!"

"Ugh..."

Harpie Lady gets destroyed.

"Now, I place one card face down on the field and that's all for now!"

"_Why didn't he attack me...?"_

"Hmm, okay, my turn! I activate Monster Reborn! So come back Harpie Lady!", Love said as Harpie Lady appeared again on the field.

"Now I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode! And then I activate Thunder Summon!"

"Thunder Summon? Why would you use it?"

Love smiled evilly and said: "To summon...Elemental Hero Neos!" , Love said as she tributed Harpie Lady and Cyber Tutu and summoned Elemental Hero Neos.

"Neos?!"

"What? Surprised?"

"Ah...I thought that card is only a rumor..."

"Well, that's not true.", Love said, her eyes were closed and her mouth was smiling and both her hands were on a side.

"Ah! Fine! Bring it on!"

"Very well! Neos, attack Amber Mammoth!"

"Not so fast!"

"Ugh! A trap!"

"I activate my trap card: Crystal Summon! Now both of us can summon one monster from each of our hands level 4 or less! So come forth my crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

"Hah! Then I summon another Harpie Lady! Now Neos, attack Sapphire Pegasus!"

"Sorry, but Amber Mammoth, activate your special ability, take the attack!"

So Neos attacked Amber Mammoth.

Jesse : 3200

"Not bad, but Harpie Lady can still attack Sapphire Pegasus!"

Harpie Lady and Sapphire Pegasus are destroyed.

Two crystals are found in the trap and magic zone.

"What?! What are these?!"

"Sorry, but my crystal beasts can't be destroyed in battle, they go to the trap and magic zone instead of the graveyard!"

"Not bad, not bad at all!"

"Thanks!", said Jesse, rubbing the back of his head.

"But you are not better than me! Play your turn!"

"Fine! My move! Aha! I activate the field spell Rainbow City!"

"What?!"

A sight of a beautiful ancient looking city appeared, with a rainbow on the top of it.

"Now I summon my Ruby Curbancle!"

"That monster!"

"Now Ruby, activate your special ability! I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth!"

"What?! How's that!?"

"When Ruby is summoned and Rainbow City is on the field, I can bring back all the crystal beasts in the trap and magic zone to the field! So I now activate Stop Attack! And I switch your Neos to defence mode!"

"What?!"

"I place one card face down and Go Sapphire Pegasus, destroy Neos!"

"What?! But Neos's defence is more than Pegasus's attack points!"

"Trap card activate! Reinforcements!"

And so, Sapphire Pegasus destroyed Neos.

"Ugh! You will be sorry for that!", Love said, she looked really angry.

"And with that I'll end my turn."

"Wow, Love and Jesse are surely doing greatly up there.", Sirus said.

"Not to be so looking in everything or anything, but don't you realize something in Love, guys?", Alexis said looking at Love.

"You are right, Love looked pretty mad when Neos was destroyed.", Jaden said, for the first time he looked serious.

"It's my turn now!", Love said and drew a card.

"You will know what happens when someone destroys one of my Elemental Heroes! I activate Dark Hole!"

"Dark Hole?! That means all my monsters are destroyed!"

"That's right! Now I activate Circle Back to bring back Elemental Hero Neos! "

Love: 3200

"Now I summon Maiden of the Moon Light! All my monsters: attack!"

"Oh no...ahhh!", Jesse shouted as he fell back when the monsters attacked him.

Jesse: 0

"Yeah! I won!", Love said as everything disappeared.

She slowly went to Jesse and gave a hand.

"You ok?"

"Ah...yeah, I am fine...Nice duel.", Jesse replied as he took her hand and stood up.

"That was an awesome duel, guys!", Jaden said as he ran to them.

"And so, the winner of the opening duel is: Love Duncan!"

_Later that day..._

Love was lying down on a hill near the Academy, looking up at the sky...

_"What was that nightmare...what could it be...or is it just a-..."_

But her thoughts were interupted by a nice and a sweet voice, a familiar voice, Jesse's voice.

"Mind if I sit beside you?", Jesse said, his hands were in his pockets and he looked handsome by the light of the leaving sun.

Love sat in a sitting down mode and replied with a smile.: "No, not at all."

So Jesse sat beside her and both looked at the sky.

"So...how is your stay at the Academy?", Love asked.

"It's pretty nice so far, I've met all your friends and they all are nice.", Jesse replied, his voice seemed unusual.

"Glad to hear...um, how long are you going to stay at the Academy?", Love suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just a question."

"Well, at least for 6 months, kinda long, you know."

Love smiled and thought: "_Great! He is going to stay for long!"_

"Ah, something wrong?", Jesse asked as he realized that Love has been staring at him.

"Ah, no, no, nothing at all!", Love answered waving her hands in a "no" silly way.

"Um, ok...", Jesse replied confusly and looked back at the sky.

"_What's that feeling I have...", _Jesse thought.

"Ahem.", they suddenly heard.

When they looked back, they found Jaden behind them, his hand was a fist and it was under his chin, and his eyes were closed and his eyebrows looked angry.

"Uh, hi Jai!", Love said when she saw him.

"You two are sitting here 'romanticly' while I am looking for you for dinner?! Do you know how much was I starving?!", Jaden shouted at them angrily.

"Ah, sorry Jaden.", Jesse said sweetdropped.

"Ugh, fine! But come quick to dinner! I am STARVING!!", Jaden shouted and left.

"Don't mind his actions, he is always starving.", Love said when she made sure that Jaden has left.

"Ha ha, I am not much caring, I can be like that sometimes!", Jesse said and followed Jaden.

"_They look like twins...now I know who Jesse looks like...like Jaden..."_

"Uh, Love, are you coming?", Jesse said, he was a little far from her and he said so when he realized that Love didn't follow him.

"Uh, yes, sure.", Love said and ran to him then they went together to the dinner hall at the Slifer Red dorm.

_At the Slifer Dinner Hall..._

"Here they are.", Sirus said as he met Love and Jesse outside the Dinner Hall with the others except for Tyranno.

"Hey guys, um, where's Tyranno? Isn't he coming for dinner?", Love asked as she realized that Tyranno wasn't with them.

"I am here!", they heard, when they looked behind, they found Tyranno behind the building cooking Fish on fire.

They went to him, and you can imagine what a nice smell they smelled.

"Ummm, you cooked this?", Jesse asked Tyranno when he smelled the nice smell.

"Yup! Here is your part, soldier!", Tyranno said as he passed a plate of fish to Jesse.

"This is for you and for you and for you and for you and for you and for you.", he said as he gave a plate of fish for everyone.

"Ummm, delicious!", Jaden said as he ate a big piece of fish.

"Not bad, where did you learn making fish, Tyranno?", Alexis asked as she tasted the fish.

"If you can't cook, you can't survive!", Tyranno answered her. "Um, Love, don't you like the fish or something?", he asked her when he realized that she only had a small piece.

"Uh, uh, no Tyranno, it is delicious, it is just that I don't have an appetite today...", Love answered and gave back her plate and left.

"


End file.
